


Feels Good & Right:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Feels Right & Great Series: [1]
Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desire, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Kitchen Sex, Kitchens, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Lust, Marking, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Passion, Reunion, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Table Sex, Talking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: *Summary: Gina & Sonny fell in love again, & they ended up spending a night together, After he came back & got resettled in Miami, He found it was a relief, that he doesn't have to pretend anymore, & also just be himself for a change, He found that it felt good & it felt right being in Gina's arms, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	

*Summary: Gina & Sonny fell in love again, & they ended up spending a night together, After he came back & got resettled in Miami, He found it was a relief, that he doesn't have to pretend anymore, & also just be himself for a change, He found that it felt good & it felt right being in Gina's arms, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

James "Sonny" Crockett, formerly of Miami Vice, was waking up feeling content & very satisfied, He felt an arm around his waist, & he tried to remember if he brought home any company, but with a relief, he brought home his former flame, & teammate, Detective Gina Calaberse, who he reconnected with, when he came from being gone for so long. He thought to himself, **"It feels so right & good that she is back in my arms again"**, he smiled, & blushed slightly, as he remembered what happened the night before.

 

They had a wonderful dinner, & went to a bar, where dancing was allowed, & they were having a great time, Suddenly the old passions took over, & they were fondling, touching, & caressing each other, as they were kissing heatedly, & since they each had a drink, & okay to drive, they drove back to Sonny's house. Where Gina decided to have some fun with him, & make him squirm a little bit. The Beautiful Latina let her hand travel down south, & she was teasing the bulge, that was forming nicely in his pants, making the handsome detective drop his keys, as a response to it, He cursed, & got flustered, cause of the dirty thoughts going through his mind.

 

"Is James "Sonny" Crockett getting a little flustered ?", she asked teasingly, as she was kissing & nipping on his neck, "Maybe", he admitted, as he found the right key, & they entered in, shut the alarm, & locked the door, then put it back on. They resumed their passionate lovemaking, Clothes were being shed, & they were fucking against a wall, the couch, & in the kitchen, which either of them had ever experienced. They were fighting their way to Sonny's bedroom, as they were resuming their kissing, Sonny kicked the door closed, as they entered. They fell on to the bed, & the heat in the room has risen drastically. 

 

Gina straddled him, & she kissed her way from his neck, down his rigid penis, making sure that it got the attention, that it deserved from her, Sonny was howling, cause she was playing with his foreskin, & making it very sensitive to the touch. She used her skills, & he came hard, & ended up having multiple orgasms, after he was being denied. Then, He decided to have some payback, & she found herself all of sudden underneath him. She didn't even put up a fight, & had her hands behind her, & said, purring seductively, "Read me my rights, _**Detective**_ ", & his eyes were dark with lust, desire, & passion.

 

"Oh, I am gonna do more than that, Calaberse, Buckle your seatbelt, It's gonna be a bumpy ride", He said with a smirk, & he made sure that all of her needs were being met, & that he made sure that she had his full attention, as he fucking her senselessly. Then she said, "Oh, Sonny, Please don't stop, Keep going, Baby, I want more !", as she exclaimed, & was practically begging, as he was nipping, licking, & torturing her nipples. She met him thrust for thrust, & they were creating their own special rhythm, & it was magical between them, & that night was gonna be one, that they _would never_ forget.

 

She gave as good as she got, she made sure that Sonny was putty in her hands, before she tortured his sensitive cock, making very unbearable to touches. Gina said smiling wickedly, as she thought to herself, **"Payback is a bitch"** , & they continued to make love, til it was dawn, & they were spent, & they held each other, as they fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of the other sexually, & the rest of their new future together, knowing that it will be beautiful, & bright. They clung to each other tighter, as they felt peacefulness, as they continued to dream.

 

They woke up, headed into the bathroom, & got each other revved up, as they waited for the shower to start up, & had a nice shower together, They left bite & claim marks all over the other, & they were denying, & having multiple orgasms, while they were washing the other, & they both let out their pleasure out with a roar. Then, They got dressed, & Gina made them breakfast, & sat down next to him, so they can plan out their day together, cause they don't want their time to end so quickly, after reuniting. Gina said feeling bold, "Last night, It felt right & good have you in my arms again, Sonny", The Blond smiled, & said this in response to it.

 

"I was just about to say the same thing about you, Gina, I am **_so_** glad we found each other again,  & taking the risk of being together, so we can have our happily ever after, & happiness." He leaned in to kiss her, & said, "I love you, Calaberse", & they shared a heated & passionate kiss, Gina broke the kiss, & said, "I love you too, Crockett", & then they finished their meal, & hurried back up the stairs, screw plans, they are spending the rest of their day in bed. They want this encounter to last at least, a couple of days, before they head back into the real world.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
